Human Emotions
by HieiJaganshiMate
Summary: Oneshot HieiOC Super sappy, don't review if you don't like it. Hiei, throughout his life never understood human emotions, nor did he ever care. But one demon changes it all...and realizes not all human emotions are pointless. RR if you like it!


Human Emotions

By: HieiJaganshiMate

AN: My first oneshot YYH story. Has slight Hiei/OC (And maybe a little HieiOOC-ness) May be super sappy to some. Pretty much a Pointless Fanfic. Enjoy!

-------Hiei's POV-------

I've seen this a thousand times before. Why on earth would foolish mortals do things like this? They always risk their own lives, to save others.

Let the others get killed and save yourself. It's not that hard. 'Every man for themselves.' That's the way life is, always worry for yourself.

I see this with families a lot too. The onna's mate or as they call it in ningenkai, the woman's 'husband', always protects his 'wife' and offspring's when being threatened.

Why do this? I find it a waste of your life.

Let the onna and children die, save yourself.

At least……that's how I use to feel.

My mind first started to change when I met my mate. When I met Ai. Her name means 'love'. Of course, I didn't care at the time. It was mating season, so I just chose any demon woman that was suitable enough for me.

We met in the forest. Ai was beautiful and strong. She still is. She had long auburn hair, with these two entrancing green-emerald eyes. Ai was a kitsune, a fox demon, built with speed and amazing strength. She had pointy ears with a bushy tail. She loved to smile.

Basically that was it. We fought to test our strength against each other, and that's when we decided to be mates. That was that. I didn't actually think I'd fall in love with her.

All my life, I had declared love as a low ningen emotion that left you vulnerable and weak. But after meeting Ai, I changed. She changed me, Hiei Jaganshi, the Forbidden Child. I didn't even realize it. Deep down inside, I had this need to protect her.

Then she bared a child, our first child. This is when I _really _changed my mind about protecting others. Kumiko, our little darling child, her name meant 'eternal beautiful child'. And that's exactly what Kumiko was, a beautiful child.

She had black glossy hair, with Ai's green-emerald eyes. With that, she also got Ai's small little bushy tail.

Instantly I loved her. Then I got another need, I wanted to protect Kumiko too. My two lovely angels, I wanted to protect them both.

That's when I figured out _why_ ningens did all the foolish things they do. They protected their own because they loved them, and was loved in return. Love equals happiness, and to keep that you had to protect them.

'Maybe ningens weren't as stupid as I thought they were…..' Flashes of Kuwabara and Yusuke went through his head. '……I take that back…..'

"Hiei?" A soft voice interrupted. "What are you doing?"

The black-haired demon lifted his head up from where he was looking. He looked up to see Ai, holding their little baby, Kumiko.

"Nothing…" He replied. Hiei stood up next to her. "Just thinking about when I first met you…and when you had Kumiko…"

"Ah…good memories, although…. they're not that old, 'cause I only had Kumiko two years ago." Ai responded.

"I know." Hiei paused for a moment. "I was also thinking about when ningens weren't _always _foolish."

"And when is it when ningens aren't always foolish?" Ai asked.

"When it comes to some emotions."

"What kind of emotions?" Ai asked, smiling brightly.

"Love." He whispered, giving her a peck on the cheek. "And…" He paused for a brief moment.

"And…..?" Ai asked once more, still smiling, happy as always.

"The feeling of wanting to protect someone." He said giving his napping daughter a light kiss on the forehead. "I'm never going to let any harm ever come to you or you." He said looking at Ai.

If the time ever came, Hiei would gladly give up his own life to protect Ai and Kumiko.

AN: Okay, yea…I know it's super sappy. Deal with it. Review if you liked it, if you didn't than why waste a review on how horrible this story was?


End file.
